Memory Loss
by Random0717
Summary: The team find themselves in another situation when they all forget who they are...but, this isn't the first time it's happened.


Natasha Romanoff opened her eyes slowly. Her hand came up to rest on the back of her head as she sat up in pain. She was sitting on the floor. From the pain in her head, she assumed she fell but she honestly couldn't remember a thing.

She looked and saw five men around the room. All looked to be unconscious but some were beginning to stir. Where was she? Natasha looked down and watched her move her hands in front of her. Who was she? She took note in the ridiculously tight black outfit she was in. Her hair was short, just barely touched her shoulders and was fiery red in color.

Her eyes scanned the room. Looked like some kind of laboratory of some sort. A sort of mist was clouding the air still but seemed to be fading. A man closest to her sat up slowly, blinking his eyes and shaking his head slightly before looking around in confusion. Their eyes locked.

Her immediate reaction that she couldn't explain was to exclaim why she was here and what he did to her but he seemed as confused as her and there was a sort of familiarity with him so she stayed silent. She stood up suddenly and backed into a counter.

The next to awaken was a large man on the other side of the room. He had long blonde hair and was wearing some kind of armor….Natasha cocked her head to the side as she studied him. She was aware of the man next to her as he stood even though he was shifted behind her.

The other man looked at her but took a few steps forward, an action that made her tense up.

"Where am I?" She asked. Putting her hand up in the universal sign for 'stop'.

"I do not know." He answered in a booming voice.

"What the hell…?" One of the others mumbled before he groaned and sat up. She noticed his black hair and dark brown eyes dimly because she focused on the bluish glow of light coming from his chest under his shirt. "Who are you?" He asked as he stood and looked around at the three of them.

"I-I don't know." Natasha said with a shrug.

The next that woke was wearing a red white and blue outfit. His blonde hair was nice and neat and his blue eyes looked like the rest: confused.

Just seconds later the last man stood up. His dark brown eyes didn't seem to have and answers either.

"Does anyone know where we are?" The blonde in the American flag asked. A series of heads shaking and muttered no's answered.

"Does anyone know their names?" The black hair man who was last to wake up asked quietly. He seemed calm but nervous at the same time.

He got the same responses and Natasha sighed.

"_Sir…are you alright?" _A voice suddenly said out of nowhere. Natasha, Thor and Steve all jumped while Tony, Clint and Bruce looked around questionly.

"Who was that?" Clint asked but no one knew.

"_It's Jarvis, Agent Barton. Should I contact Director Fury?"_

"Who?"

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"When did you get here?"

"How are you talking to us?"

"Why does this voice call to us?"

JARVIS didn't answer them. He just called SHIELD.

* * *

"No! Ok listen closely. Again…" Fury sighed.

"Clint Barton. Natasha Romanoff. Steve Rogers. Bruce Banner. Tony Stark. Thor Odinson." He pointed to each as he went down the line but they still looked confused. Thor pointed to himself.

"This…Thor. This is my name?"

"I thought I was Thor." Tony said and turned to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"No! For the love of god…" Fury rubbed a hand over his face.

* * *

"Ok, you are Iron Man. That keeps you alive ok? Stop poking it!" Fury slapped Tony's hand away from his arc reactor.

"You two…" Fury pointed to Steve and Thor. "Just…try not to break anything."

"Dr. Banner please don't get mad. Stark, just stay away from him."

"And you two," He looked to Clint and Natasha. "Well, I actually trust you two the most to not do anything stupid. Just, don't kill anyone in the room, ok?" They looked confused but nodded anyways.

"I'll be right back." Fury said carefully as he slowly backed out of the room with his hands slightly raised. "Don't move. Just, stay here." He gave them all a look then turned around. The team just barley heard him say, "Why am I not surprised this happened…again."

* * *

"My apologizes…" Thor said after the container shattered between his hands.

"Easy, Point Break. Eye Patch guy said to not break anything." Tony said even as he slid a glass container between his hands on the table and only went faster.

"Stark…" Steve warns but doesn't move from his corner. He actually hasn't moved since Fury left.

Bruce just sighed as he looked down on his paper he was writing on.

"Well I'm bored." Tony said and turned his attention to the group. "You guys are boring. Why do I hang out with you? I'm like…a super hero." He grinned.

"Yeah right. Fury didn't say that and you don't know." Steve said.

"Yes, says the guy wrapped in a flag." Tony shot back.

"Can we all just stop talking?" Bruce said with a sigh.

"Yes. I agree with this Banner." Thor said.

"What about you two?" Tony said. He looked at Natasha then Clint. She was sitting up on a counter while Clint was leaning on a table near a widow on the other side of the room. They both turned their gazes on Tony.

She just raised her eyebrow in question while Clint spoke it.

"What?"

"Do you think we should just sit here in silence?" Tony asked.

"Yes." They both answered at the same time.

Tony rolled his eyes while Steve and Bruce smiled. Thor just crossed his arms and looked bored.

* * *

It was ten minutes later when Fury came back with another man.

"They did this again?" He was saying as they walked in.

"Yes." Fury answered and they stopped inside the room.

"Finally." Tony exclaimed. Fury rolled his eyes.

"Ok, you should be back to normal in a few minutes just stay in here." Fury said and walked out.

"So we did this before?" Steve asked the scientist that started to take some objects out of his bag.

"Yes," The man laughed. "That was a interesting day. You weren't as…calm, as you are now." He smiled at the memories.

"What do you mean?" Thor wondered.

* * *

Four weeks earlier

* * *

"Don't talk to me." Natasha snapped at Tony as she tried to open the door again.

"_Agent Romanoff, Director Fury told me to keep you in here until he can get you back to normal_." JARVIS said even though they still weren't sure who he was.

"Agent Romanoff?" Natasha muttered under her breath. She turned and Tony was behind her. She pushed next to him and walked to the other side of the room.

"We should stay calm," Steve said quietly.

"Out of all the men she is currently locked up with, who do you think she is with?" Tony called and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Obviously not you." She said.

"How do you know?" He shot back.

"Maybe all of us?" He teased when she didn't answer. She started for him. To do what, she didn't know because she didn't know anything about herself but it seemed to be a reflex. She didn't get more than three feet though before one of them got a hold of her arm. She tried to pull free but it was no use. She looked back at Clint and went to lunge at him too but he blocked her hand and threw her down. She landed right under him and darted back up trying for one more punch she didn't remember knowing how to do but he caught her fist.

"She comes with a punch." Tony chuckled and she turned her attention back to him.

"Leave him alone, he's just being an ass." Clint said and Natasha looked back at him. She let out a breath after a moment and nodded. He left go of her hand.

An hour later Fury and a scientist came up to work on reversing whatever they did.  
When they walked in, the first thing they noticed was the broken glass on the floor next to Thor. They next thing they took notice to was the yelling. Thor was trying to talk over Steve and Tony who were arguing about something. Bruce was trying to calm everyone down and Clint and Natasha were watching from the other side of the room.

That was when Tony actually punched Steve square in the mouth. Fury actually gasped slightly in surprise.

"Tony!" He yelled but he didn't know his name so they didn't respond. Steve looked up at Tony from where he was bent down slightly before rising up and punching him back. His blow sent him a few feet back and into Natasha. She shoved him away.

"Guys stop," Bruce said.

"Yeah, _guys_ let's stop. It's not fair when a girl can't hit back." Tony continued.

"Oh no," Fury sighed and pulled the scientist to get out.

"What about them, sir?" He asked.

"Let them go at it. Nothing we can do." He shrugged.

Natasha jumped at him, getting in a good hit before she was pulled off by Thor. She twisted her body around and within seconds threw Thor to the ground while she landed in a crouch.

"Leave her alone." Steve said.

"She can obviously take you anyways." Clint grinned.

"You shut up. I don't see you doing anything." Tony said and turned to Clint.

"I don't see you doing much either." Clint shot back.

Tony went for a punch but Clint ducked under it. Surprised at his reflexes. He decided to keep going with it and went for a elbow in Tony's gut. As Tony bent down against the blow Clint brought his fist up to his nose.

* * *

"Well what happened after that?" Steve asked when he stopped telling the story. Natasha was laughing.

"Poor Tony." She said between laughs and Clint chuckled.

"Well, Barton stopped after that blow and Bruce helped Tony into a chair. Then you guys seemed to settle down but not three minutes past before you were arguing again. I couldn't tell what about but there was a little more fighting. It was when Romanoff and Barton started to fight that Fury walked in and tired to separate them. Took a few guys but we finally settled everyone down and I figured out what happened."

"Well, why didn't Fury try to stop the other fights?" Tony exclaimed. "That wasn't fair."

"You would have to ask him. Well, you won't remember this but oh well." He said and hit a button that would release the mist to reverse them.

* * *

Natasha blinked. She was in the lab with everyone including some scientist from SHIELD.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He just smiled. "I'll probably see you soon." He said and walked out.

"What the hell just happened?" Tony asked.

"I have no idea." Clint said.

They all looked around at each other.


End file.
